tibiafandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Djinn War - Marid Faction/Spoiler
Introduction There are two warring Djinn factions, the Blue Djinns (Marids) the Green Djinns (Efreets). As part of their war, they are interested in buying and selling strong equipment for good prices, but they will only deal with people that they trust. You must prove your allegance to only one Djinn faction (they buy/sell different items). Once the Djinns trust you, they will buy/sell equipments with you. Required Equipment * Cheese * Cookbook Method (Blue Djinns) * Wandering the streets in Ankrahmun is a man named Melchior.Talk to him, and ask about the Word of Greeting, he will tell you that Djinns always greet each other with the phrase "DJANNI'HAH". You can now enter either of the front enterances of the Djinn Fortresses. Note that you can only side with one Djinn side (Blue or Green), if you would rather side with the Efreet, you should be reading This page * To reach the Blue Djinn fortress, take the ramp just west of the Giant Spider hill (The spider cannot be reached, nor can it reach you), north of Ankrahmun ([here). * You will encounter one or more Stone Golems. Follow the path north-west to the Blue Djinn fortress (Level 30 Door of Expertise). * Upon entering the fortress, speak with Umar using the keyword "DJANNI'HAH" (instead of saying "Hi"). Note: From thereon you no longer have to greet them using "DJANNI'HAH", "Hi" works, too. * Umar will ask what you are doing there. Say "Passage". Marid Mission 1 * After listening to him, go up to the next floor and talk to Bo'ques. Ask him for a Mission, he will ask you to bring him a Cookbook from Maryza in Kazordoon. * Go to Kazordoon (if you do not have the cookbook already), and talk to Maryza in the Tavern (near the depot). The cookbook will cost 150 gp. WARNING: Maryza only sell ONE copy per customer. * Return to Bo'ques, talk to him and give him the cookbook. He will reward you with 3 Small Sapphires, and tell you that Fa'hradin might have some work for you. Marid Mission 2 * Talk to Fa'hradin (he is on the balcony on the same floor as Bo'ques), and ask for a Mission. He will tell you to get a report from a spy they have in the Green Djinn fortress, and he will give you the password PIEDPIPER. Note: This is the first part you must invade the opposing Djinn Tower, You can not get in the back way of the Green Djinn Tower until you have acquired this mission * You will need to go to the secret entrance to the Green Djinn fortress. Bring the cheese with you. * First, go up the ramp west of the oasis (here). * Instead of going west to the front door of the Green Djinn fortress, follow the path north, around to the back of the fortress. You will go up and down a few ramps and face some Lions, Hyaenas, Cobras, Scorpions and a Wyvern. * When you reach the back door, go inside. * After killing the Hyaenas and the Green Djinn, go down the steps. * Here you will face 3 Green Djinns. Kill them all, and talk to the rat NPC Rata'mari. Say the password (PIEDPIPER) instead of "hi". Ask for the Spy Report, then give him the Cheese. * Take the Spy Report back to Fa'hradin in the Blue Djinn fortress. When you give him the spy report, he will tell you to go speak with Gabel upstairs. Marid Mission 3 * Go upstairs and talk to Gabel. Ask him for a "mission", and he will tell you to retrieve a lamp from the Orc King in Ulderek's Rock. * Go to Ulderek's Rock (the Orc Fortress), and speak with the Orc King. (To enter the chamber you need at least level 40). Be careful as if you have not already spoken to him, The Orc King will summon some Orc Warlords, Orc Leaders, Orc Berserkers and possibly other things. Ask him for the lamp, and tell him it is to imprison Malor. NOTE: The safest way to do this is to throw a Poison Bomb rune under the Orc King, then greet him twice, grab the lamp and run away. * Take the lamp into the Green Djinn fortress, and sneak into Malor's personal bedchamber. You will need to take the secret entrance again, and go to the top floor. You will encounter an increasing number of Green Djinns, Efreets, and Gargoyles on your way up. Bring some Dwarven Rings and some very strong shooters and blockers to help you, if you would try to solo it was possible to stairhop before the spring patch. This is not possible anymore so it's better to go with some strong friends. You could use exori mas if you're a knight, exevo mas san if you're a paladin, if you're a mage the runes shall deal enough damage. Just remember to wear a dwarven ring and cast mana shield, just in case. When going back you can just haste from floor 4 to floor 1 as there are just a few monsters there. * When you reach Malor's bedchamber, "use" the lamp THAT'S ON THE COUNTER, next to his bed. *Stand in front of the lamp(bed) and click use on your lamp once (to be sure, check your Quest list, the third mission, it should say "You sucsessfully changed..."). * Return to Gabel in the Blue Djinn fortress and tell him you completed the "mission". You will now be able to trade with Haroun and Nah'Bob. Transcripts Melchior Player: Hi Melchior: Greetings, player. I do not see your face, but I can read a thousand things in your voice! Player: Word of Greeting Melchior: The djinns have an ancient code of honour. This code includes a special concept of hospitality. Anybody who utters the word of greeting must not be attacked even if he is an enemy. Well, at least that is what the code says. ... Melchior: I have found out, though, that this does not work at all times. There is no point to say the word of greeting to an enraged djinn. ... Melchior: I can tell you the word of greeting if you're interested. It is DJANNI'HAH. Remember this word well, stranger. It might save your life one day. ... Melchior: And keep in mind that you must choose sides in this conflict. You can only follow the Efreet or the Marid - once you have made your choice there is no way back. I know from experience that djinn do not tolerate double-crossing. Player: Bye Melchior: Farewell, stranger. May Uman the Wise guide your steps in this treacherous land. Umar Player: DJANNI'HAH Umar: Whoa? You know the word! Amazing, Player! ... Umar: I should go and tell Fa'hradin. ... Umar: Well. Why are you here anyway, Player? Player: Passage Umar: If you want to enter our fortress you have to become one of us and fight the Efreet. ... Umar: So, are you willing to do so? Player: Yes Umar: Are you sure? You pledge loyalty to king Gabel, who is... you know. And you are willing to never ever set foot on Efreets' territory, unless you want to kill them? Yes? Player: Yes Umar: Oh. Ok. Welcome then. You may pass. ... Umar: And don't forget to kill some Efreets, now and then. Player: Bye Umar: Aaaa -tention!. Bo'ques Player: Hi Bo'ques: Hey! A human! What are you doing in my kitchen, Player? Player: Mission Bo'ques: My collection of recipes is almost complete. There are only but a few that are missing. ... Bo'ques: Hmmm... now that we talk about it. There is something you could help me with. Are you interested? Player: Yes Bo'ques: Fine! Even though I know so many recipes, I'm looking for the description of some dwarven meals. ... Bo'ques: So, if you could bring me a cookbook of the dwarven kitchen I will reward you well. Player: Cookbook Bo'ques: Do you have the cookbook of the dwarven kitchen with you? Can I have it? Player: Yes Bo'ques: The book! You have it! Let me see! ... Bo'ques: Dragon Egg Omelette, Dwarven beer sauce... it's all there. This is great! Here is your well-deserved reward. ... Bo'ques: Incidentally, I have talked to Fa'hradin about you during dinner. I think he might have some work for you. Why don't you talk to him about it? Player: Bye Bo'ques: Goodbye. I am sure you will come back for more. They all do. Fa'hradin, First visit Player: Hi Fa'hradin: Aaaah... what have we here. A human - interesting. And such an ugly specimen, too... All right, human player. How can I help you? Player: Mission Fa'hradin: I have heard some good things about you from Bo'ques. But I don't know. ... Fa'hradin: Well, all right. I do have a job for you. ... Fa'hradin: In order to stay informed about our enemy's doings, we have managed to plant a spy in Mal'ouquah. ... Fa'hradin: He has kept the Efreet and Malor under surveillance for quite some time. ... Fa'hradin: But unfortunately, I have lost contact with him months ago. ... Fa'hradin: I do not fear for his safety because his cover is foolproof, but I cannot contact him either. This is where you come in. ... Fa'hradin: I need you to infiltrate Mal'ouqhah, contact our man there and get his latest spyreport. The password is PIEDPIPER. Remember it well! ... Fa'hradin: I do not have to add that this is a dangerous mission, do I? If you are discovered expect to be attacked! So goodluck, human! Fa'hradin: Farewell, human. Rata'mari Player: PIEDPIPER Rata'mari: Meep? I mean - hello! Sorry, Player... Being a rat has kind of grown on me. Player: Spy Report Rata'mari: You have come for the report? Great! I have been working hard on it during the last months. And nobody came to pick it up. I thought everybody had forgotten about me! ... Rata'mari: Do you have any idea how difficult it is to hold a pen when you have claws instead of hands? ... Rata'mari: But - you know - now I have worked so hard on this report I somehow don't want to part with it. Atleast not without some decent payment. ... Rata'mari: All right - listen - I know Fa'hradin would not approve of this, but I can't help it. I need some cheese! I need it now! ... Rata'mari: And I will not give the report to you until you get me some! Meep! Player: Spy Report Rata'mari: Ok, have you brought me the cheese, I've asked for? Player: Yes Rata'mari: Meep! Meep! Great! Here is the spyreport for you! Rata'mari: Meep! Fa'hradin, Second visit Player: Hi Fa'hradin: Aaaah... what have we here. A human - interesting. And such an ugly specimen, too... All right, human player. How can I help you? Player: Mission Fa'hradin: Did you already retrieve the spyreport? Player: Yes Fa'hradin: You really have made it? You have the report? How come you did not get slaughtered? I must say I'm impressed. Your race will never cease to surprise me. ... Fa'hradin: Well, let's see. ... Fa'hradin: I think I need to talk to Gabel about this. I am sure he will know what to do. Perhaps you should have aword with him, too. Player: Bye Fa'hradin: Farewell, human. I will always remember you. Unless I forget you, of course. Gabel Player: Hi Gabel: Welcome, human Player, to our humble abode. Player: Mission Gabel: Sooo. Fa'hradin has told me about your extraordinary exploit, and I must say I am impressed. ... Gabel: Your fragile human form belies your courage and your fighting spirit. ... Gabel: I hardly dare to ask you because you have already done so much for us, but there is a task to be done, and I cannot think of anybody else who would be better suited to fulfill it than you. ... Gabel: Think carefully, human, for this mission will bring you into real danger. Are you prepared to do us that final favour? Player: Yes Gabel: All right. Listen! Thanks to Rata'mari's report we now know what Malor is up to: he wants to do to me what I have done to him - he wants to imprison me in Fa'hradin's lamp! ... Gabel: Of course, that won't happen. Now, we know his plans. ... Gabel: But I am aiming at something different. We have learnt one important thing: At this point of time, Malor does not have the lamp yet, which means it is still where he left it. We need that lamp! If we get it back we can imprison him again! ... Gabel: From all we know the lamp is still in the Orc King's possession! Therefore I want to ask you to enter thewell guarded halls over at Ulderek's Rock and find the lamp. ... Gabel: Once you have acquired the lamp you must enter Mal'ouquah again. Sneak into Malor's personal chambersand exchange his sleeping lamp with Fa'hradin's lamp! ... Gabel: If you succeed, the war could be over one night later! I and all djinn will be in your debt forever! May Daraman watch over you! Player: Bye Gabel: Farewell, stranger. May Uman open your minds and your hearts to Daraman's wisdom! The Orc King Player: Hi (He will spawn up lots of monsters around himself) The Orc King: Arrrrgh! A dirty paleskin! To me my children! Kill them my guards! Player: Hi The Orc King: Harrrrk! You think you are strong now? You shall never escape my wrath! I am immortal! Player: Lamp The Orc King: I can sense your evil intentions to imprison a djinn! You are longing for the lamp, which I still possess. ... The Orc King: Who do you want to trap in this cursed lamp? Player: Malor The Orc King: I was waiting for this day! Take the lamp and let Malor feel my wrath! Player: Bye The Orc King: We will meet again. Gabel Player: Hi Gabel: Welcome, human Player, to our humble abode. Player: Mission Gabel: Have you found Fa'hradin's lamp and placed it in Malor's personal chambers? Player: Yes Gabel: Daraman shall bless you and all humans! You have done us all a huge service! Soon, this awful war will be over! ... Gabel: Know, that from now on you are considered one of us and are welcome to trade with Haroun and Nah'bob whenever you want to! Player: Bye Gabel: Farewell, stranger. May Uman open your minds and your hearts to Daraman's wisdom!